Charlotte, North Carolina
Charlotte is the most populous city in North Carolina, and the county seat of Mecklenburg County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 731,424. Charlotte is home to the corporate headquarters of Bank of America and the east coast operations of Wells Fargo, which along with other financial institutions has made it the second-largest banking center in the United States since 1995. AnimeTV's United States headquarters is located here. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 43.57% White (318,681) 33.63% Black or African American (245,977) 14.39% Hispanic or Latino (105,251) 5.44% Asian (39,789) 2.97% Other (21,726) 13.1% (95,816) of Charlotte residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Charlotte has the state's highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 267 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 17.55 murders a year. Pokemon See the Mecklenburg County page for more info. Fun facts * Charlotte is the only major city in the Southeastern United States where the plurality of Pokemon ethnicity-wise is Asian. * Among Charlotte's many notable attractions, some of the most popular include the Carolina Panthers of the NFL, the Charlotte Hornets of the NBA, the Charlotte Knights of the International League, the Charlotte Checkers of the AHL, the Charlotte Independence of the USL, the Charlotte Hounds of Major League Lacrosse, two NASCAR Cup Series races, the Wells Fargo Championship, the NASCAR Hall of Fame, the Charlotte Ballet, Children's Theatre of Charlotte, Carowinds amusement park, and the U.S. National Whitewater Center. * Charlotte is served by Charlotte Douglas International Airport. It also has a train station served by three different Amtrak routes - Carolinian, Crescent and Piedmont. ** It also has a mass transit service - Charlotte Area Transit System (CATS). * Charlotte is home to many colleges/places of higher education. It has Charlotte Battle Academy, Art Institute of Charlotte, Carolinas College of Health Sciences, Central Piedmont Community College, Charlotte Christian College and Theological Seminary, Charlotte School of Law, Gordon-Conwell Theological Seminary, Johnson C. Smith University, King's College, Pfeiffer University at Charlotte, Queens University of Charlotte, Strayer University and University of North Carolina at Charlotte. * Local TV stations in Charlotte include WBTV 3 (CBS), WSOC-TV 9 (ABC), WHKY-TV 14 (Independent, broadcasts out of Hickory), WCCB 18 (The CW), WCNC-TV 36 (NBC), WJZY 46 (FOX), WMYT-TV 55 (MyNetworkTV) and WAXN-TV 64. * Charlotte is the largest metropolitan area in the United States without a zoo. * In August 2015 and in September 2016, the city experienced several days of protests related to the police shootings of Jonathan Ferrell and Keith Scott. * In December 2002, Charlotte and much of central North Carolina were hit by an ice storm that resulted in more than 1.3 million people losing power. During an abnormally cold December, many were without power for weeks. Many of the city's Bradford pear trees split apart under the weight of the ice. * On the AnimeTV complex is Anime World Speedway, built during the 1980s, opened in 1988, and hosts two NASCAR Cup Series events - the Anime World 600 and the Bank of America 500. * It is listed as a "gamma" global city by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network. * Charlotte is the second-largest city in the Southeastern United States behind Jacksonville, Florida. * R&B singer Anthony Hamilton is from Charlotte. Category:North Carolina Cities